Comfort Zone
by Hollyflash
Summary: There were certain things Jazz was comfortable with; the detention room was not one of them. In hindsight, punching Dash in the face was probably not her smartest move. Christmas Truce fic for Bibliomatsuri!


Welcome to the magical adventures of crossposting my Christmas Truce fic. I'm your host, Hollyflash!

So, this fic is for Bibliomatsuri. For those of you who don't know, the Tumblr Phandom does a Secret Santa exchange called the Christmas Truce. I was told to write a fic for Bibliomatsuri, who requested Jazz or Maddie out of their comfort zone. Putting Jazz in detention is pretty far out of her comfort zone, no?

Anyway, enough rambling! Here's the fic, hope you guys enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p><span>Comfort Zone<span>

Jazz knew that Dash bullying her brother was part of his secret identity. She knew that in Danny's mind, it was a very key part. Nobody would expect the kid who was 'too scared' to fight back against his school bully to be the town's hero.

However, yesterday afternoon on her way back to class from the bathroom, she'd seen Danny cornered by his bully. Danny was shoved in an open locker while Dash walked off, laughing. Once the hallway had cleared, Jazz had seen her brother- forgetting he could turn invisible, _again-_ fly through the roof in search of a ghost with one of his legs seeming odd.

Jazz had thought she'd imagined it, but when she'd offered Danny a ride home and he'd limped to her car Jazz knew she hadn't.

"What happened?" Jazz had asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.

Danny hadn't looked at her in the eye and taken a bit too long to reply. "Ghost attack, just the usual. I'm fine- it'll heal in a day or two. I'm fine, Jazz."

Jazz had wanted to press, but she didn't. She'd wanted to tell their parents, but she didn't. She did however call Sam to see if Danny had fought any ghosts before the one she'd seen him go after.

He hadn't.

Today, Jazz had slowly made her way up to the school's sports star and politely tapped him on the shoulder. "Dash?" She'd said sweetly.

Both her and her brother had gotten lessons in basic self defense from their mother, and they'd known how to throw a punch without hurting themselves too badly since they were six and eight. It was only supposed to be for self-defence, but this was Danny defence. It was much more important.

When Dash had turned to face her, Jazz had pulled back her right fist and socked him right in the jaw. And then she'd hidden in the bathroom, trying not to cry as she hoped she wouldn't be suspended.

As it turned out, despite the school's 'no fighting' policy, she hadn't been. She hadn't actually managed to injure Dash too badly- he hadn't broken anything, and both Mr. Lancer and Ms. Ishiyama liked her. They'd gone easy on her, though the fact that she'd broken out into tears when they brought her in might've been part of it.

Jazz stared at the detention room, nervous and shaking. Her lip trembled, and Jazz was sure she was going to start crying. She couldn't do this- this was where the _bad students_ went. The ones who never did their work. The ones who were always late. The ones who skipped school, the ones who-

"Miss Fenton," Lancer said from inside the classroom. "Do you plan on standing there for an hour, or joining us?"

Jazz took a breath, nodding before slowly walking in.

Everyone was staring at her. Jazz recognized a few of the people in the room; Rebecca Blackwaters- she was in Jazz's Psychology class- was staring intently at a physics textbook, Dustin Evens- he was in her homeroom- was on a computer, Dash and Kwan were in a corner reading, Valerie Gray was writing in a notebook, and at the front of the classroom staring at her with wide eyes was her brother.

_Wait. _Why was Danny in detention?

"Jazz?" Her brother said softly. "What are you do-"

"You can socialize later," Lancer spoke up, "Take a seat wherever you like, Jasmine. Just work on your homework."

Jazz nodded, hesitating a second before sitting down beside her brother's ex-girlfriend. Valerie didn't even acknowledge her, staring intently at her notebook and occasionally moving her pencil. Jazz sat in silence for a little while longer before pulling out her laptop. If she had to be here, she might as well do what Mr. Lancer had said and get a head start on her homework.

That lasted about five minutes before Jazz was staring at the back of her brother's head. Why _was_ Danny in detention? Had he accidentally skipped class while fighting ghosts again? That couldn't be right. He knew how to duplicate now! Danny shouldn't be missing classes!

Apparently Jazz had been making noises, because Mr. Lancer was now glaring at her. "Sorry," She whispered, and brought up a document. It felt as if every pair of eyes in the room was still staring at her, and Jazz hesitantly tapped at the keys. The poorly-done introductory paragraph stared back at her after about twenty minutes.

"Ew," She whispered, staring at it. That was definitely some of her worst work. Jazz's finger hovered over the backspace key, and she strongly considered erasing it. She could do better, but she _really _didn't want to. But it was so _bad!_ She raised her hand to ask Mr. Lancer for help, but quickly passed it off as stretching. Dash and Kwan seemed to look at her over top of their books.

No, she didn't get to ask for help. This was her punishment for hurting Dash, even if he had injured Danny. She'd hurt someone, so now she didn't get to ask for help. That was just the simple logic to detention and her punishment.

It didn't make staring at that _horrible_ paragraph any better, though.

Not wanting to build off it, Jazz found herself staring around the classroom. Dash and Kwan were incredibly slow readers, she soon learned. Not once in the five minutes she stared in their direction did they turn any pages. They did appear to poke their books every now and again, which didn't make any sense. Rather confused, Jazz turned back to her work but soon found herself looking over at Valerie's.

Jazz didn't know what she'd expected to see. But a variety of doodles- mostly consisting of the red huntress shooting assorted ghosts- wasn't it. Maybe Valerie took an art class? And maybe they were doing some sort of abstract doodle page? Around notes on biodiversity?

Catching the look Valerie was giving her, Jazz offered a small smile and looked somewhere else.

Danny had a headphone in. Maybe he was listening to a lecture he had missed while fighting ghosts. Yes, that had to be it. Mr. Lancer wouldn't let him listen to it otherwise. Jazz looked towards the teacher now, quickly frowning and trying to hide her disgust.

She raised her hand, speaking when the teacher nodded towards her. "Why are you clipping your toenails?"

A pause, though thankfully the teacher put his sock back on. "Detention is a quiet time, Miss Fenton. You shouldn't be talking."

"Sorry," Jazz muttered, staring at her computer for a moment longer before looking around the room again. Danny had his phone out now, and Jazz narrowed her eyes. The way he was holding it, and the tiny smile she noticed appear on his face made it seem like he was texting. Dash and Kwan had been similar. Rebecca was doing similar actions with her textbook, and Dustin wasn't even pretending to be productive. From what Jazz could see, it looked like he was watching football.

Jazz's expression twisted to a horrified one. Was _nobody_ working?! But they should be! They were in detention! Even Danny wasn't doing the work he should be, though Jazz knew he had plenty of assignments he needed to catch up on. Why wasn't he doing his homework? Why weren't any of the ten other people in the room doing their work?! Was she the only one? Should she tell Mr. Lancer?

Upon noticing that the teacher was clipping his toenails, _again,_ Jazz decided not to. She stared at her essay, slowing beginning to type out another horrible paragraph.

The end of this torture could not come soon enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny met his sister at her car once detention was over. "Were you spying on me?"

"What?" She said, "No. Why would I-"

"Why would you be in detention if you weren't?" Danny challenged, and Jazz pointed a finger at him.

"Why were _you_ in detention?"

"Because there was a ghost overshadowing Dash yesterday and I blew up one of the bathrooms fighting him instead of doing my math test." Danny said, "Really Jazz, why were you there?"

"Why does it-" Jazz stopped, "Wait, Dash was overshadowed?" _Oh no._

"Yeah," Danny replied. "I don't know who the ghost was but they were such a jerk. They shoved me in a locker and twisted my ankle."

Jazz felt her throat go dry. "O-oh. So that's why you were…?"

"Limping? No, that's because a toilet fell on it when we destroyed the bathroom." Danny crossed his arms, "Now why were you in detention?"

Jazz paused. "I may have punched Dash in the jaw."

Danny stared at her for a moment before calmly opening the door and sitting down in her car. "That's one way to deal with him hitting on you."

Jazz opened her mouth, than closed it. "…Sure, let's go with that."

* * *

><p>And that, my lovelies, is what happens when I can't figure out a good ending line.<p>

So, thoughts?


End file.
